The field of the present invention relates to the delivery of energy impulses (and/or fields) to bodily tissues for therapeutic or for prophylactic purposes. It relates more specifically to the use of non-invasive devices and methods for transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation and magnetic nerve stimulation, in order to treat or avert atrial fibrillation (AF) in a patient, using energy that is delivered by such devices. According to the invention, a patient who is experiencing AF, or who is at risk for developing AF, is monitored, preferably using ambulatory or noninvasive sensors; signals from the sensors are analyzed in order to design, produce or adjust parameters of transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation or magnetic nerve stimulation of a patient, preferably of a vagus nerve; and the stimulation is intended to avert, prevent, delay, abort, shorten, or ameliorate the AF.
The use of electrical stimulation for treatment of medical conditions has been well known in the art for nearly two thousand years. It has been recognized that electrical stimulation of the brain and/or the peripheral nervous system and/or direct stimulation of the malfunctioning tissue holds significant promise for the treatment of many ailments, because such stimulation is generally a wholly reversible and non-destructive treatment.
One of the most successful applications of modern understanding of the electrophysiological relationship between muscle and nerves is the cardiac pacemaker. Although origins of the cardiac pacemaker extend back into the 1800's, it was not until 1950 that the first practical, albeit external and bulky, pacemaker was developed. The first truly functional, wearable pacemaker appeared in 1957, and in 1960, the first fully implantable pacemaker was developed.
Around this time, it was also found that electrical leads could be connected to the heart through veins, which eliminated the need to open the chest cavity and attach the lead to the heart wall. In 1975 the introduction of the lithium-iodide battery prolonged the battery life of a pacemaker from a few months to more than a decade. The modern pacemaker can treat a variety of different signaling pathologies in the cardiac muscle, and can serve as a defibrillator as well (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,738,667 to DENO, et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference).
Another application of electrical stimulation of nerves has been the treatment of radiating pain in the lower extremities by stimulating the sacral nerve roots at the bottom of the spinal cord (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,099 to WHITEHURST, et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference).
Many such therapeutic applications of electrical stimulation involve the surgical implantation of electrodes within a patient. In contrast, devices used for the medical procedures that are disclosed here stimulate nerves by transmitting energy to nerves and tissue non-invasively, thereby offering the patient an option that does not involve surgery. A medical procedure is defined as being non-invasive when no break in the skin (or other surface of the body, such as a wound bed) is created through use of the method, and when there is no contact with an internal body cavity beyond a body orifice (e.g., beyond the mouth or beyond the external auditory meatus of the ear). Such non-invasive procedures are distinguished from invasive procedures (including minimally invasive procedures) in that invasive procedures do involve inserting a substance or device into or through the skin or into an internal body cavity beyond a body orifice. For example, transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (TENS) is non-invasive because it involves attaching electrodes to the surface of the skin (or using a form-fitting conductive garment) without breaking the skin. In contrast, percutaneous electrical stimulation of a nerve is minimally invasive because it involves the introduction of an electrode under the skin, via needle-puncture of the skin (see commonly assigned co-pending us Nonprovisional Application Serail2010/0241188, entitled Percutaneous Electrical Treatment of Tissue to ERRICO et al, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety).
Potential advantages of non-invasive medical methods and devices relative to comparable invasive procedures are as follows. The patient may be more psychologically prepared to experience a procedure that is non-invasive and may therefore be more cooperative, resulting in a better outcome. Non-invasive procedures may avoid damage of biological tissues, such as that due to bleeding, infection, skin or internal organ injury, blood vessel injury, and vein or lung blood clotting. Non-invasive procedures generally present fewer problems with biocompatibility. In cases involving the attachment of electrodes, non-invasive methods have less of a tendency for breakage of leads, and the electrodes can be easily repositioned if necessary. Non-invasive methods are sometimes painless or only minimally painful and may be performed without the need for even local anesthesia. Less training may be required for use of non-invasive procedures by medical professionals. In view of the reduced risk ordinarily associated with non-invasive procedures, some such procedures may be suitable for use by the patient or family members at home or by first-responders at home or at a workplace. Furthermore, the cost of non-invasive procedures may be reduced relative to comparable invasive procedures.
Non-invasive transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (TENS) electrodes were developed originally for treating different types of pain, including pain in a joint or lower back, cancer pain, post-operative pain, post-traumatic pain, and pain associated with labor and delivery. As TENS was being developed to treat pain, non-invasive electrical stimulation using body-surface electrodes was simultaneously developed for additional therapeutic or diagnostic purposes, which are known collectively as electrotherapy. Neuromuscular electrical stimulation (NMES) stimulates normally innervated muscle in an effort to augment strength and endurance of normal (e.g., athletic) or damaged (e.g., spastic) muscle. Functional electrical stimulation (FES) is used to activate nerves innervating muscle affected by paralysis resulting from spinal cord injury, head injury, stroke and other neurological disorders, or muscle affected by foot drop and gait disorders. FES is also used to stimulate muscle as an orthotic substitute, e.g., replace a brace or support in scoliosis management. Another application of surface electrical stimulation is chest-to-back stimulation of tissue, such as emergency defibrillation and cardiac pacing. Surface electrical stimulation has also been used to repair tissue, by increasing circulation through vasodilation, by controlling edema, by healing wounds, and by inducing bone growth. Surface electrical stimulation is also used for iontophoresis, in which electrical currents drive electrically charged drugs or other ions into the skin, usually to treat inflammation and pain, arthritis, wounds or scars.
Stimulation with surface electrodes may also be used to evoke a response for diagnostic purposes, for example in peripheral nerve stimulation (PNS), which evaluates the ability of motor and sensory nerves to conduct and produce reflexes. Surface electrical stimulation is also used in electroconvulsive therapy to treat psychiatric disorders; electroanesthesia, for example, to prevent pain from dental procedures; and electrotactile speech processing to convert sound into tactile sensation for the hearing impaired. All of the above-mentioned applications of surface electrode stimulation are intended not to damage the patient, but if higher currents are used with special electrodes, electrosurgery may be performed as a means to cut, coagulate, desiccate, or fulgurate tissue Mark R. PRAusNITZ. The effects of electric current applied to skin: A review for transdermal drug delivery. Advanced Drug Delivery Reviews 18 (1996): 395-425.
Another form of non-invasive electrical stimulation is magnetic stimulation. It involves the induction, by a time-varying magnetic field, of electrical fields and current within tissue, in accordance with Faraday's law of induction. Magnetic stimulation is non-invasive because the magnetic field is produced by passing a time-varying current through a coil positioned outside the body, inducing at a distance an electric field and electric current within electrically-conducting bodily tissue. The electrical circuits for magnetic stimulators are generally complex, expensive, and use a high current impulse generator that may produce discharge currents of 5,000 amps or more, which is passed through the stimulator coil to produce a magnetic pulse. The principles of electrical nerve stimulation using a magnetic stimulator, along with descriptions of medical applications of magnetic stimulation, are reviewed in: Chris HOVEY and Reza Jalinous, The Guide to Magnetic Stimulation, The Magstim Company Ltd, Spring Gardens, Whitland, Carmarthenshire, SA34 0HR, United Kingdom, 2006.
Despite its attractiveness, non-invasive electrical stimulation of a nerve is not always possible or practical. This is primarily because the stimulators may not be able to stimulate a deep nerve selectively or without producing excessive pain, because the stimulation may unintentionally stimulate nerves other than the nerve of interest, including nerves that cause pain. For this reason, forms of electrical stimulation other than TENS may be best suited for the treatment of particular types of pain Paul F. WHITE, Shitong Li and Jen W. Chiu. Electroanalgesia: Its Role in Acute and Chronic Pain Management. Anesth Analg 92(2001):505-13. Accordingly, there remains a long-felt but unsolved need to stimulate nerves totally non-invasively, selectively, and essentially without producing pain.
As compared with what would be experienced by a patient undergoing non-invasive stimulation with conventional TENS or magnetic stimulation methods, the stimulators disclosed herein produce relatively little pain for a given depth of stimulus penetration, but nevertheless stimulate the target nerve to achieve therapeutic results. Or conversely, for a given amount of pain or discomfort on the part of the patient (e.g., the threshold at which such discomfort or pain begins), the stimulators disclosed herein achieve a greater depth of penetration or power of the stimulus under the skin. When some nerves are stimulated electrically, they may produce undesirable responses in addition to the therapeutic effect that is intended. For example, the stimulated nerves may produce unwanted muscle twitches. The stimulators disclosed herein selectively produce only the intended therapeutic effect when they are used to stimulate the target nerve.
The stimulators disclosed here are particularly useful for performing noninvasive stimulation of a vagus nerve in the neck. Invasive vagus nerve stimulation (VNS, also known as vagal nerve stimulation) was developed initially for the treatment of partial onset epilepsy and was subsequently developed for the treatment of depression and other disorders. In those applications, the left vagus nerve is ordinarily stimulated at a location within the neck by first surgically implanting an electrode there, then connecting the electrode to an electrical stimulator U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,254 entitled Neurocybernetic prosthesis, to ZABARA; U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,236 entitled Vagal nerve stimulation techniques for treatment of epileptic seizures, to OSORIO et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,569 entitled Treatment of neuropsychiatric disorders by nerve stimulation, to WERNICKE et al; G. C. ALBERT, C. M. Cook, F. S. Prato, A. W. Thomas. Deep brain stimulation, vagal nerve stimulation and transcranial stimulation: An overview of stimulation parameters and neurotransmitter release. Neuroscience and Biobehavioral Reviews 33 (2009) 1042-1060; GROVES D A, Brown V J. Vagal nerve stimulation: a review of its applications and potential mechanisms that mediate its clinical effects. Neurosci Biobehav Rev (2005) 29:493-500; Reese TERRY, Jr. Vagus nerve stimulation: a proven therapy for treatment of epilepsy strives to improve efficacy and expand applications. Conf Proc IEEE Eng Med Biol Soc. 2009; 2009:4631-4634; Timothy B. MAPSTONE. Vagus nerve stimulation: current concepts. Neurosurg Focus 25 (3, 2008):E9, pp. 1-4. An advantage of devices according to the present invention is that they can be used to perform VNS non invasively on the neck (and other locations) without causing pain or nonselective nerve stimulation.
The devices disclosed here could also be used to treat epilepsy or depression, but the present invention is directed to the use of noninvasive vagus nerve stimulation to treat or prevent a different disorder having a sudden onset, namely, atrial fibrillation (AF). AF is a cardiac rhythm disturbance in which the duration of successive heartbeats (ventricular contractions) is apparently random or “irregularly irregular”. In most cases, low-amplitude oscillations (f-waves or fibrillations of the atrium) also appear on the patient's electrocardiogram. In contrast to a normal heart rhythm (normal sinus rhythm), which exhibits variability of heartbeat duration that is due to exercise, respiration, changes in posture, and the like, the duration of a heartbeat in AF is typically independent of the durations of previous and successive heartbeats for many patients. In newly diagnosed AF, an abnormally fast heart rate of 100 to 160 beats per minute is also common.
Although AF is not an immediately life-threatening arrhythmia, and some 30-40% of patients with AF may not complain of any symptoms, many patients with AF may experience considerable discomfort, with complaints of a racing heart rate, palpitations or chest pain, shortness of breath especially on exertion, fatigue, and/or light-headedness. More than 2.3 million individuals experience AF in the United States. Its prevalence increases with age, such that approximately 10% of all individuals over the age of 80 have AF. The total cost for hospital admissions and office visits for AF in the United States in 2005 was 6.65 billion dollars, which is projected to increase along with the increasing number of elderly individuals in the population.
The greatest danger to the AF patient is the significantly increased likelihood of a stroke, due to the tendency of clots to form in their poorly contracting atria. It is estimated that 20-25% of all strokes are caused by AF, and they are more severe than those caused by other factors. Other than strokes, the greatest risk to the AF patient is that rapid heart rate caused by AF can lead to cardiomyopathy and left ventricular dysfunction, which in turn can promote AF in a vicious cycle. Thus, more than 40% of individuals who experience AF will also experience congestive heart failure sometime in their lives. Even after accounting for such coexisting cardiovascular conditions, an individual with AF has an increased likelihood of premature death.
The AF of some patients may have a recognized cause that is temporary, correctable or avoidable, such as alcohol consumption or hyperthyroidism. However, most cases of AF cannot be attributed to a particular set of causes and are treated accordingly. Currently, major goals in the treatment of AF are the prevention of stroke, usually with the aid of anticoagulation medications, and the relief of symptoms such as rapid heart rate. This is preferably accomplished by terminating the AF, or treating the symptoms if conversion to normal sinus rhythm is not successful.
If a decision is made to attempt to convert AF into a normal heart rhythm, noninvasive pharmacological and transthoracic electrical shock methods have been developed to do so. In more than 90 percent of cases, a normal heart rhythm can be restored shortly with such a cardioversion. However, more than 70 percent of the patients will again experience AF within a year of the cardioversion if they are not placed on antiarrhythmic drugs for heart rhythm control, and even then a significant number of patients relapse into AF. Furthermore, the potential benefit of maintaining normal heart rhythm with antiarrhythmic drugs is negated by potential adverse effects of those drugs, including increased mortality. Therefore, invasive methods for terminating the AF have also been developed, for patients with recurrent or persistent AF that cannot be treated adequately by noninvasive pharmacological or electrical cardioversion. These invasive methods include radiofrequency catheter ablation of ectopic foci within the atria that may be responsible for the AF, and the placement of multiple surgical lesions in the atrium to compartmentalize the atria into regions that cannot support AF Fred MORADY and Douglas P. Zipes. Atrial Fibrillation: Clinical Features, Mechanisms, and Management. Chapter 40 in: Braunwald's Heart Disease—A Textbook of Cardiovascular Medicine, 9th ed. (2011), Robert O. Bonow, Douglas L. Mann, Douglas P. Zipes and Peter Libby, eds. Philadelphia: Saunders, pp. 825-844.
Partial denervation of the vagus or other autonomic nerves has sometimes also been used to treat AF, ordinarily in conjunction with invasive ablation on or around an ectopic focus, e.g., circumferential isolation of the pulmonary vein. Electrical stimulation of the vagus nerve has been proposed as another treatment for AF, which would have an advantage over vagus denervation in that effects of stimulation would generally not be irreversible. However, vagus nerve stimulation as an intervention for AF has only been attempted invasively and only in animal experiments that may not be a good model of AF in humans.
At one time, electrical stimulation of the vagus nerve (especially the right vagus nerve) was considered to invariably exacerbate the dangers of AF. In fact, electrical stimulation of a vagus nerve has long been used to induce AF in animals. However, data from recent animal experiments indicate that vagus nerve stimulation might also be protective against AF, provided that parameters of the nerve stimulation are properly selected ZHANG Y, Mazgalev T N. Arrhythmias and vagus nerve stimulation. Heart Fail Rev 16(2, 2011):147-61. Such animal experiments demonstrate that if the intensity of right or bilateral vagus nerve stimulation is below that which would ordinarily produce a slowing of the normal heart rate, the stimulation might prevent or terminate AF, and it may even inhibit or reverse progressive changes in the heart that are associated with the progression from paroxysmal to permanent AF LI S, Scherlag B J, Yu L, Sheng X, Zhang Y, Ali R, Dong Y, Ghias M, Po S S. Low-level vagosympathetic stimulation: a paradox and potential new modality for the treatment of focal atrial fibrillation. Circ Arrhythm Electrophysiol 2(6, 2009):645-51; SHA Y, Scherlag B J, Yu L, Sheng X, Jackman W M, Lazzara R, Po S S. Low-Level Right Vagal Stimulation: Anticholinergic and Antiadrenergic Effects. J Cardiovasc Electrophysiol 22(10, 2011):1147-53; SHENG X, Scherlag B J, Yu L, Li S, Ali R, Zhang Y, Fu G, Nakagawa H, Jackman W M, Lazzara R, Po S S. Prevention and reversal of atrial fibrillation inducibility and autonomic remodeling by low-level vagosympathetic nerve stimulation. J Am Coll Cardiol 57(5, 2011):563-71; YU L, Scherlag B J, Li S, Sheng X, Lu Z, Nakagawa H, Zhang Y, Jackman W M, Lazzara R, Jiang H, Po S S. Low-level vagosympathetic nerve stimulation inhibits atrial fibrillation inducibility: direct evidence by neural recordings from intrinsic cardiac ganglia. J Cardiovasc Electrophysiol 22(4, 2011):455-63; ZHANG Y, Ilsar I, Sabbah H N, Ben David T, Mazgalev T N. Relationship between right cervical vagus nerve stimulation and atrial fibrillation inducibility: therapeutic intensities do not increase arrhythmogenesis. Heart Rhythm. 6(2, 2009):244-50.
The present invention is intended to address several impediments to the development of those observations from animal experimentation into a useful AF treatment for humans. First, it increases the number and types of individuals for whom vagus nerve stimulation might be undertaken as a potential treatment for AF, for the following reasons. Some patients in whom a vagus nerve electrode has already been implanted in connection with the treatment of epilepsy or depression might also be candidates for treatment of AF by vagus nerve stimulation. Although the patient's electrode would ordinarily have been implanted to stimulate the left vagus nerve, rather than the right vagus nerve that may be more suitable for treatment of AF, stimulation of the previously implanted electrode may nevertheless be effective for treating AF, provided that parameters of the stimulation protocol are selected according to methods that are disclosed here. However, the general population of AF patients would prefer non-invasive vagus nerve stimulation to the surgical implantation of a vagus nerve stimulator, especially if the non-invasive stimulator produces little or no pain and does not generate unwanted side effects, but nevertheless stimulates the vagus nerve to achieve the intended therapeutic results. Individuals with paroxysmal AF may be particularly disinclined to undergo the implantation of a vagus nerve stimulator solely for the treatment of a medical problem that arises only intermittently. Furthermore, the present invention contemplates the use of non-invasive vagal nerve stimulation as a prophylaxis against imminent AF, rather than only treating AF that is in progress. Thus, an individual who is disinclined to undergo the implantation of a vagus nerve stimulator for purposes of AF treatment would be even more disinclined to undergo its implantation only for purposes of AF prophylaxis.
Second, the present invention addresses the problem of selecting nerve stimulation parameters on an individualized basis for the treatment of AF. For example, in the above-cited animal experiments, vagus nerves were stimulated at a fixed frequency (20 Hz). However, as disclosed herein, it may be more effective to stimulate the vagus nerve at a frequency that is motivated by the frequency of fibrillation of the patient's atria, as reflected in f-waves in the patient's electrocardiogram. Furthermore, because the frequency of fibrillation of the atria may fluctuate, the present invention contemplates the use of feedback and feed-forward methods to continuously adapt the parameters of the stimulation to the changing electrophysiological properties of the patient's heart.
A third problem that the present invention addresses is the avoidance of episodes of AF in patients who are at risk for experiencing them. Methods have been described for predicting that an episode of AF may be imminent, but specific proposed uses for such knowledge have been limited to those involving implanted atrial pacemakers G B MOODY, A L Goldberger, S McClennen, S P Swiryn. Predicting the onset of paroxysmal atrial fibrillation: the Computers in Cardiology Challenge 2001. Computers in Cardiology 28(2001):113-116. Accordingly, the present invention discloses noninvasive methods to avert AF that may be suitable for use with the general population of AF patients, namely, noninvasive vagal nerve stimulation, along with disclosed nerve stimulation parameters that might be used for that purpose. Original onset-of-AF forecasting methods are also disclosed, which are based upon the automatic analysis of physiological and/or environmental signals that are provided preferably by non-invasive sensors situated on, about, or near the patient. Such sensors may comprise those used in conventional Holter and bedside monitoring applications, for monitoring heart rate, ECG, respiration, core temperature, hydration, blood pressure, brain function, oxygenation, and skin temperature. The sensors may also be embedded in garments or placed in sports wristwatches, as currently used in programs that monitor the physiological status of soldiers G. A. Shaw, A. M. Siegel, G. Zogbi, and T. P. Opar. Warfighter physiological and environmental monitoring: a study for the us Army Research Institute in Environmental Medicine and the Soldier Systems Center. MIT Lincoln Laboratory, Lexington Mass. 1 Nov. 2004, pp. 1-141.